America and England
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: If you didn't know how stupid Alfred could be sometimes, you should read this one. Arthur's gonna get bullied for being America's playmate.


**Sorry everyone, I was really busy so I couldn't post another fan fiction, because I was at my grandmother's house for 3 and a half week. **

**Hope you guys don't mind me making another Fan fiction about USUK, ah...So you don't! Good! Read and shut up, I used the entire day on this one to make it good!**

**APH Hetalia doesn't belong to me, even though I really wished it did! XD**

The meetings always started with America doing something stupid, eating his hamburger or telling England to suck it.

"Would you mind?" Norway was looking at him with his blue careless eyes, "Ah, Norway...How's your lover Denmark?" Norway looked like he was going to stab America down. "How about you and England? I heard you buttfucked him so bad that he can't stand!" America made Norway look bad ass. America laughed, "That's actually true!" he smiled as nothing had happen. "WHAT YOU SAID!" England yelled across the table.

"It's true that I buttfucked you!" America laughed with his innocent smile, "Hon...Hon...Hon...I knew there was something between you guys!" France smiled as he touched Canada's lips. "That's not true...It's not true!" England blushed and looked like he was going to cry. "Francis, please don't..." That voice, was Canada...Being kissed by France!

"Look England, They're really into it..." America smirked like he had seen England naked or something.

"Stop kidding..." England ran out of the meeting room finding Denmark on his way to the meeting. "Why are you here?" Denmark looked as he had seen a ghost, "You never skip the meetings...why are you outside the meeting room?" England stared at Denmark with his green eyes, "I don't want to talk about it..." England wiped his eyes, "You're crying?" Of course what else? America had told everyone in the room that he was buttfucked by him.

"N-no! It's nothing..." Denmark looked like he was going to cry himself, he was always so kind. "I'll go clean myself up..." Denmark was suspicious, but he smiled, "Everything is going to be okay!" He opened the door, "how do you know that?" Denmark smiled back at him, and walked into the meeting room.

"Iggy!" Of course America had to walk after him, "Why did you suddenly walk out?" America looked like a puppy, "It looked like France and Canada was about to do something quite perverted!"England didn't look behind him, cause he knew that's where America stood.

"Oh, is that so...Then I guess everything is okay." America smiled and touched England's shoulders. "Don't touch me!" England wavered away from America's arms, "What?..." England's eyes was red, "Iggy..." America touched his face, it was soft but wet. "You've been crying..." An understood look was showing in his eyes, "Your sad I told everyone that we were together..." America smiled at England with his blue gaze, "No, that's alright...I'm not that weak..." England's tears was still running down his cheeks.

"That's not true, your actually very weak..." America looked at him, "Norway is way stronger than you! England was actually already upset so why did he point out that? That Norway was way stronger than him!

"Did you come here to mock me?" His voice sank, he himself said that. "No, but. Norway is way more richer, powerful and pretty..." England looked at him, he wanted to cry. "But the one I fell for was you!" America grabbed his arm, he was forced into somewhat a lip kiss.

"Why did you tell such mean things?" America smiled, "Cause when I'm mean you look like you're about to cry, and that look is just too sexy!" England was confused, "So the reason you want me to cry is because I look sexy when I'm about to cry?" He sounded angry and tearful. As if he had a lump in the throat, "I'm sorry...But that look is just so sexy, that it really turns me on!"

England's face looked like he was about to explode, "Did you just imaginate me masturbate?" America smirked, "I did not!" England blushed, "Hush, quick...come over here!" They couldn't just talk in the hallway so they moved themselves into a room.

The room itself was small and could be locked from the inside, with shelters off books and boxes.

"What?" England asked America that stood right in front of him, "I'm gonna kiss you, you know!" America touched England's lips, "NO! Wait..." His lips got kissed again, but this time America but his tongue inside England's mouth "Am..er...ica..." America looked at him once again, "That face is a crime!" England's flustered was so cute that he could be mistaken a girl.

"Let's undress you..." England was stunned, he didn't want to get undressed, he didn't like it. "No..." England was sure of it, once America was done with him it was no more.

"I don't want it!" America smiled, "How do you know? Maybe it feels good!" The smile turned into a smirk.

"But, what if it hurts..." England started to cry, he was so scared of the idea of losing America only to sex. "You're not scared if it's going to hurt...You're afraid that if we do it...You'll be left alone..." America stopped a second, how did this American wanker know all of this? "You'll never be alone!" America kissed him for the third time, this time he didn't stop. "Does it feel good?" America asked England shaking like it was thunder out side, "Why do you ask such a question, you git!" His nipples were hard and wet from all the sucking.

"You're hard...maybe you're hard down here too?" America opened England's belt unzipped his pants, and tore it of with his own hands. "Do you want me to suck you, fuck you or kiss you!" England blushed and looked away, "Neither!" England yelled, "Everything then...Good!" The underwear was removed as America's left pointy finger went inside his bum.

"AGH!" A surprising voice came from England's lips. "Oh...sorry, does it hurt!" England looked at him, "St-stop...please!" He was so flustered and horny. "You're feeling good?" The fingers went deeper, and his voice got louder and louder as America touched him.

"Does it feel that good?" America was surprised that England could be so sexy. "Ye-yeah..."

England's eyes followed his. "Then I should do this!" America started to suck on England's front, it soon began to be very wet. "I'm gonna cum..." England looked at America, "Not so fast!" America quickly turned England around, maintained his hands with one hand of his own and entered him right away.

"Gh..." England shacked, "What's the matter?" America looked at England's back. "I came!" England cried. "Cumming just from penetration? You're way horny than you look!" America started to move, his big and huge thing made him tremble.

"America...ah...maybe, this isn't such ah good idea..." England saw America in the eyes, "Why?" America looked at him with his innocent eyes, "I may like this more then expected..." England's voice trembled, "Oh...That's good! Then I should move more!" America moved faster, made England hunger for more, he made it so hot and wet.

"Faster..." England whispered, "Okay..." America moved even faster, making England yelling his name over and over as much as he could until both of them had reached orgasm.

"That was good!" America said, "What about you England?" He didn't turn, "America, can..." America listened closely, "Can we do it again?" America smiled and kissed him, "Sure we can...want it now!" England nodded. "Fine cause this is what love feels like, I love you England..." England looked at his horny but handsome lover, "I love you too, America!"

End

**Sorry that I didn't write more...But to be true it's a real bother to make all of this, not to mention that it have to be as real as possible...Hello, I'm still young! I need to learn to writ better, so this is a way to practice. Thank you for reading it and check out my deviantart **.com/

**So long. **


End file.
